The Darkness
by 1 crazy girl
Summary: The mother of Rin and Len hates Rin and favors Len. When she dies, her hatred for Rin is so great that she unleashes darkness onto the world. Most people get taken over by it, causing them to be crazy and violent. Rin and Len must find a way to stop this. DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid.
1. Prologue

**Ok so I had this awesome dream about Rin and Len and it was so cool that I just had to write a story about it! Now, I'm going to have to tweak it a little so that it makes sense but it won't be much of a change. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

The Kagamine family was a happy loving family. The parents never argued or disagreed on anything. Their five year old twins, Rin and Len, never fought with or said they hated each other. Their family was perfect. Little did they know, that one event would change everything.

It was ten at night. Rin sat in the back of the car as her dad drove. They were heading home from a jewelry store. It was her mom's birthday and they had done some last minute shopping. Rin's dad had brought her along to help pick out a present for her mother.

"Daddy, do you think mommy will like the present we got her?" Rin asked, looking at the small neatly wrapped gift she was holding. She had picked out a gold colored necklace.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Her dad said chuckling. He pulled the car to the stop as he reached a stop sign.

The next thing he saw were two headlights from a car coming closer and closer, gaining speed. Then it happened all too fast. The man driving the other car collided with their car. Glass shattered everywhere. The sound of hissing came from the airbags as they went off. The man who was in the other car apparently didn't have his seat belt on and was thrown, crashing into the windshield. He laid slumped over where the windshield once was, lifeless. He was covered in shards of glass and blood and smelled of alcohol.

The impact had caused Rin to black out but for only a few seconds. The first thing she noticed was the smell of blood. She looked up and saw the man and screamed. "Daddy?! Daddy are you alright?!" She asked, unbuckling her seat belt. She listened as a small moan came from her father. She quickly made her way to the front of the car, ignoring scattered pieces of broken glass and the dead man. "Daddy! No!" She said horrified when she saw her father. A big glass shard had hit him in his chest and when the airbag went off, it had pushed it in deeper. Blood was oozing out fast. ". . Rin . . ." He started to say before he violently coughed up blood. "I'm not . . . . going to . . . make it." He said in between gasps. "No, daddy, don't say that! I can call 911! I can call 911!" Rin said desperately, grabbing onto her dad's hand. "It's . . ok honey, . . ." He used the little strength he had left to squeeze Rin's hand. "I love . . . . you and . . . Len . . . and mommy . . . . . and I will . . . . . always . . . be with you."

His eyes slowly closed, never to open again. "No! Daddy, don't die! Please!" Rin begged as she started to cry. She saw his cell phone on the floor of the car and quickly grabbed it. She dialed 911 and explained what had happened. An ambulance came rushing soon after. Her dad and the man were rushed into the back of the ambulance. Rin sat in the front seat crying. She didn't want to see her dad hurt.

As soon as they arrived to the hospital, both men were rushed to the emergency room. A nurse led Rin to the waiting room and asked her a few questions about where she lived and how to contact the rest of her family. Rin answered all of them. The nurse then left to call Rin's mother, feeling bad that she has to be the one to deliver the bad news to the rest of the family.

.

.

.

Len and his mom were walking in the park. Len's dad had told him to keep his mom distracted while he and Rin went shopping for a birthday present and this was the best he could think of. His mother collapsed onto a wooden bench. It was late at night and they had been there all day. Len wondered how much longer he could distract his mom.

"Ok Len, let's go home." She said exhausted.

"No, not yet! Can't we stay for a little longer?!" Len said panicky. If dad was ready, he'd call mom and tell her to come home quick. He hasn't so he must not be ready.

"Len, it's very late. We have to go ho-" Her phone cut her off as it began to ring. She dug it out of her purse and answered it. Her face soon went pale and she dropped her phone. She hunched over and covered her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" She kept muttering.

As soon as Len heard the phone ring, he assumed it was dad. He then noticed his mother's face turning pale and he knew something was wrong. Fear began to rise inside him. _What happened?!_ he thought. Then his mother began to cry. Len grew worried. He walked up to her and tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. "Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked. His mother instantly pulled him into a hug and Len hugged her back. "Your sister and father got in a car wreck!" She said, still crying. Shocked to hear this, Len began to cry too.

They then left for the hospital. Once they arrived, they saw Rin in they waiting room. They went over and hugged her, crying and happy that she was ok. Len sat in the seat next to Rin and their mom sat her purse next to them, telling them to make sure that nobody takes it. She then walked over and found the nurse who had called her. She asked her if her husband was alive. The nurse couldn't answer her. She didn't know whether this woman's husband was alive or not. She only knew that he was in a horrible accident and she told her that and that she'd have to wait until one of the doctors come by. She started to cry again. Not knowing if her husband was alive and having to wait for results was hurting her.

Rin looked at the little present that she and her dad got for her mom. She had forgotten that she had it. She looked at her mother's purse and opened it, placing the present inside. _Maybe the present we got her will make mommy feel better. _Rin thought as she saw her mom cry. Her mom came back and sat down. Together, the three waited to hear the results of their loved one. After hours, a man in a doctor's uniform stepped out of the emergency room. "I'm sorry. I did the best I could." He reported unhappy. The three then started to cry again, knowing that they will never see him again.

They soon left and went home. When they arrived. Their mother put the twins straight to bed. She then walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed, crying. She looked over and noticed something sticking out of her purse. She reached out and grabbed it. She looked at the small, neatly wrapped present. She opened it and saw a gold colored necklace. Then she noticed the little card that said "From Rin" on it. She suddenly became angry and threw the present on the ground. She then began to stomp on it. _This is all her fault! This is all Rin's fault! _She thought, anger building up at Rin.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! I probably won't be posting more until I finish my last story first. I just got so excited over this that I had to at least start the first chapter but don't worry! Once I'm done I'll get back to this story! :)**


	2. Prologue Continued

**Hi. Remember how I said that I wasn't going to post another chapter of this until I finish my other story? Well, apparently I lied because I just posted this. I think that I'll actually try and work on both stories at the same time and together we will see what a disaster this will be! Ha. That rhymed. Well, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

The next day the car crash was all over the news. Everyone was shocked to hear that a member of the Kagamine family had died. The funeral was at 6 pm. Everyone in the community had come to offer support. The twin's mother had been crying all day. Rin and Len had tried cheering her up but with no luck. After the funeral their mom locked herself in her room, collapsed into her bed, and continued to sob. The twins tried to get her to come out. They were very worried about her. Yes, they had mourned for their father but soon became more concerned for their mother. They stood by her door and begged her to come out but she wouldn't. They eventually fell asleep near the door.

Their mom had cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she unlocked the door and opened it. She noticed Len asleep and instantly felt bad. She looked at Rin, feeling anger and hatred towards her. The twins slowly woke up and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Mommy are you alright?" Len asked. "I'll be ok, besides your father wouldn't want us to be upset forever would he?" She replied, smiling.

Later that day their mother was baking bread for her bakery. Unlike most bakeries, she used a wood-burning stove. Rin came into the kitchen. "Can I help mommy?" She asked innocently. "Sure you can! Just go out to the backyard or the woods and gather some twigs." She answered, faking cheerfulness. Rin, happy to help, ran outside to gather some twigs. Her mother glared at her as she left. Then she had an idea.

Rin was going around trees looking for loose branches or fallen twigs. She didn't find much so she decided to walk to the woods, which wasn't that far. She cheerfully began to pick up the sticks she found on the ground. Once she had picked up as many sticks as she could hold she decided to go back home. She turned around and was suddenly smacked across the face. She dropped all the sticks she was holding and fell to the ground. She assumed that she had ran into a branch. She was shocked as she looked up at what had hit her. Her mother. She was staring down at Rin with an evil glare. "You bitch." She muttered. Rin gasped. "Mommy don't swear! You never swear!" Rin said shocked and scared at her mother's strange behavior. She slapped Rin again, only harder. "Don't you fucking talk back!" She yelled. "It's your fault that your father is dead!" She scolded Rin as she hit her repeatedly in the same spot. She wanted to make sure she didn't leave a visible hand print. Rin was crying. Her mom had never treated her like this. She had always been so nice and caring. Rin was in pain. The spot on her face where she had been repeatedly hit hurt really bad. She tried to get up but her mom pressed her foot against her stomach. Rin could barely breathe. "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll have to punish you." She threatened as she pressed harder on her stomach. Then she released and began to walk away. Rin sat up and began to cough as she held her stomach. Her mom suddenly stopped. "Oh and I got your worthless present. It was horrible. I did enjoy breaking it into tiny pieces though." She said. She walked back to the house. She had to make sure that she gets to work on time.

Rin sat there crying. Her face and stomach were hurting as well as her feelings. She waited until she couldn't see her mom before she ran back home. Luckily her mom was at work by the time she made it home. Rin ran to her room and dove onto her bed and cried. Len was watching television when his sister suddenly burst through the door crying. Len jumped, startled by his sister. She had never cried like that. He walked to her room and gently opened the door. He saw his twin crying face down on her bed. "Rin are you ok?" He asked as he approached her. "Of course she's not ok she's crying!" He thought.

"Don't tell anyone about this or I'll have to punish you." She could almost hear the threat spoken by her mother as Len came into her room. She cringed as Len asked her if she was ok. She couldn't tell him. "Yes." She lied trying to sound like nothing had happened. Len could easily tell that Rin was lying. "Rin what's wrong?" Rin didn't respond this time. "Rin, please, tell me what's wrong." Len begged. Rin sighed and turned her head to face Len. Len gasped. The left side of Rin's face was completely red and swollen and looked as if it was starting to bruise. "Rin what happened!?" Len said worriedly.

"I-I t-tripped and fell on a rock." Rin tried to choke back sobs. It was the best lie she could think of. She wished that she could tell the truth. "Ouch!" Len thought. He then smiled. "It's ok Rin. I'll go get an ice pack." He said as he left the room. Rin was glad that he believed her but was sad at the same time. She never lied to Len before. She felt guilty but she knew that her mother would beat her if she ever told anyone what had really happened. She was scared.

Len came back into the room carrying a bag of ice. He gave it to Rin and she immediately placed it of the left side of her face. It helped with the swelling. Len tried to cheer Rin up. They watched cartoons together and Len joked about the characters in them. It did help Rin feel better and soon she joined in. They spent the rest of the day smiling and laughing. They both went to bed when it was 8 pm. They knew it was their bedtime and to go to bed even if their parents weren't home.

Their mother came home from work at 10 pm. She had a lot more customers than usual. She knew that they were just pitying her but she didn't care. On here way home she went ahead and collected her husband's life insurance money. She didn't feel sadness anymore. She didn't feel happiness too. She'd just fake it when around others. The only thing she could feel was anger. She went to her bedroom and laid on her bed. She felt so angry. She wanted to take her anger out on Rin but she was asleep. Also she knew that if she started beating Rin for no reason, Rin would just go and tell someone. "Maybe I could just accuse her of telling someone that I hurt her?" She thought to herself. She wanted a reason to take her anger out of Rin but she didn't want Rin telling someone that she was beating her. She smiled as she imagined beating and hitting and clawing her daughter.

The next day when Rin woke, she immediately looked in a mirror. Her heart sank as she saw a big bruise covering a majority of the left side of her face. Throughout the day she tried her best to avoid other people and going out in public. A woman who stopped by for a visit had noticed her. "Oh no what happened to you?!" She said worried and concerned. "I tripped and fell on a rock." Rin said giving her the same lie she told Len. "Aw that must have been painful! Don't worry though, I'm sure your face will heal quickly." She said cheerily. Rin walked outside the back door as soon as she heard her mom coming. She didn't want to be around her. There was a swing set in the backyard. She sat on a swing and began swinging.

Her mother talked with the woman for a little bit. She just dropped by to say hi and to see how they were doing. She was actually enjoying the little chat until the woman mentioned Rin. The mother instantly felt angry but hid it and smiled. "Did you see your poor daughter? Her face was completely bruised!" She said exaggerating a little. "Oh, yes my poor little daughter!" She said faking concern. "I had bought her a butterfly net to cheer her up. She was probably too busy chasing butterflies that she hadn't noticed that rock but I'm sure she'll be fine, you don't have to worry about her." She lied. "Oh, well that's good." She said. Not long afterwards, they both said their goodbyes and the woman left.

Rin was swinging on the swing, going back and forth. Then something pushed her and she fell onto the ground. She looked up and saw her mother glaring down at her. Fear quickly filled Rin. "I didn't tell anyone!" She quickly said, hoping her mother would leave her alone. "I tripped and fell on a rock?! Is that the best lie you could think of?!" She yelled at Rin. "Y-yes, please don't hurt me!" Rin begged. "Too late." Her mother muttered. She then grabbed Rin by the hair and pulled her up. Rin was struggling to get free but her mother was stronger than her. The wind got knocked out of her as her mother kicked her hard in the stomach. Her mother released Rin's hair and she fell to the ground. Rin couldn't breathe for a few seconds. She gasped for air and then started coughing. "Next time think of a better lie." Her mother said angrily.

She walked into her house feeling good about herself. Hurting Rin made her feel calm and relaxed. She would've hurt her more but she was worried that Len would see her. Then she remembered something. Though she hadn't bought something to make Rin feel better, she did buy something for Len. She looked through the closet and found the present. She had it placed in a box and wrapped. She took it and found Len in the living room watching television. "Len, I know it has been hard for you losing your father, so I bought you this to cheer you up." She said smiling as she handed Len the present. Len immediately opened it and found a banana plushy. "Thanks mommy!" He said excitedly. He had wanted one for a long time but never got one. His mother was happy that he liked it. "Did Rin get the orange plushy that she wanted?" Len asked, curious. Her eye twitched at the mention of Rin but she held onto her smile. "You don't have to worry about Rin." She said pretending to be cheerful and she walked away.

Rin walked to her room. Her stomach hurt a lot. She laid in her bed trying to go to sleep. She didn't want to be around anyone. She slowly fell asleep. When she woke up, it was morning. She looked at her stomach and became upset. Another bruise. Instead of wearing her belly shirt, she put on a white T-shirt and left her room. Thankfully her mom was at work. She grabbed an orange from the kitchen and started peeling it. Len came in not long after. "Rin did you get an orange plushy?" He asked. Rin was confused. "No, why?" She asked. "Oh, mommy got me a banana plushy so I thought she got you an orange one. Maybe she forgot?" He said surprised. "Yeah." Rin said. She felt sad. Not only is her mom beating her, but now she's favoring Len over her. Her parents always treated them equally. Len noticed that Rin was trying to hide her sadness. "It's ok Rin, she'll probably bring you one when she gets home from work!" Len said trying to cheer her up. "Yeah." Rin said again.

"Rin do you have another bruise?" Len asked. Rin was surprised. How did he know? "No, what makes you think I have one?" Rin asked. Len had a feeling that Rin was lying. "Well, it's just that you're not wearing your favorite shirt and you seem sad." He said, worried. "I'm ok." Rin said plainly. "Rin I know you're lying please tell the truth." Len begged. Rin sighed and lifted up her shirt, revealing the bruise on her stomach. Len gasped. "Rin what happened?!" He asked, concerned. "I was walking in the woods when I heard a bear. I ran and crashed into a big branch." Rin lied. Before Len could say anything she got up and left.

Len thought about what Rin had said. "If that's all what happened why was she trying to avoid telling me?" He thought. Rin has been getting hurt a lot lately. "Is she being bullied?" The thought made him more worried. He decided that he should find Rin and confront her about it so that he could help her. He looked all around the house for her. He couldn't find her. He walked out the back door and saw her sitting on a swing at the swing set, crying. Len quickly ran to her.

Rin wasn't expecting Len to look for her and became scared as he came close. "Rin are you being bullied?" He asked. "N-no" Rin lied. She was being bullied and that bully was her mom but she couldn't tell Len. Len didn't believe her. "Please Rin, I know you're getting bullied. Just promise me you'll get help ok?" Len asked. Rin thought about this. She didn't really tell Len that it was their mom doing this to her and Len guessed that someone was hurting her, so it'll be ok, right?

"I promise." Rin said smiling. She had found a way out of this.


	3. Prologue Final

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been lazy and playing video games and I had a little writers block, I think. Ah well! What matters now is I have posted this. Sooooooooooooooooo enjoy the story! Also I'm going to take break and work on my other story and stuff.**

* * *

Rin woke up with a hand clamped to her mouth. She tried to scream as the figure pulled her from her bed and dragged her out of her room. Nobody could hear her screams which were muffled. The figure dragged her outside and threw her down onto the wet, muddy ground. It was pouring rain outside. There was a loud roar of thunder. Rin hated thunderstorms. She wanted to go back inside but the figure stood in her way. A flash of lightning revealed who it was. Her mother. Rin instantly got up and tried to run but her mom grabbed her by the hair and forced her to face her.

"You told Len." She said angrily. She knew that Rin was going to sooner or later. "No I didn't, Len guessed it and he doesn't even know that it's you! I promise!" Rin said trying to reason with her mom. Tears were pouring down her face. "Oh and you think that makes it ok!?" Her mom said as she raised Rin by her hair. Rin cried more and struggled to get free. "What were you going to do!? Call the police!? Tell your friend!? Tell a neighbor!?" Her mom screamed at Rin. She wasn't worried about alerting anyone. It was thunder storming, no one would be able to hear them. "No I wasn't I swear!" Rin said as she continued to cry. It was true. Rin wasn't going to tell anyone. She planned to not be alone with her mother as much as possible.

Her mother didn't believe her. She knew that Rin was lying and this only enraged her more. "You are such a bad liar. Ready for your punishment?" She said with an evil tone in her voice. Rin shut her eyes as tightly as possible and cringed, waiting for whatever horrible thing that her mother will do to her. She felt something warm spray her and she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and wiped off some of the warm liquid to see what it was. She was shocked to see blood. She then looked up at her mother. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. Her hand covered her mouth. She removed it, revealing some blood leaking out of her mouth. "What did you do?" She said, her voice shaking. Rin didn't respond. She was too scared and she didn't understand what her mom was talking about. "What did you do!?" Her mom said, her anger and rage replacing her fear and shock. "I didn't do anything!" Rin said quickly. "Liar! I see now that you decided to get rid of me! What did you do, poison me!?" She said raising her voice. "No I didn't, I swear!" Rin said, scared of what her mom was going to do. "You lying bitch!" She screamed as she stomped on Rin's leg as hard as she could. The was a loud cracking sound. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed as loud as she could.

Len woke up suddenly hearing a loud scream. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He knew that was Rin and she needed his help. The scream seemed to have came from the backyard. He looked out the window. He could barely see because of the rain. He was able to make out two figures. One was his sister, on the ground crying. The other was his mom. Len was both shocked and confused. Then he noticed his mom saying something. He listened closely. He could barely hear what she had said. "If you tell anyone about what I've done, I will kill you!" Len couldn't believe what he had just heard. Before Len had anymore time to think, his mother turned around and walked towards the door. Len ran back to his bed and pretended that he was asleep. He didn't want his mom finding out that he heard what she said. He felt nervous as he heard her footsteps and froze as she stopped outside his door. He felt relieved as she continued walking.

Len waited a few minutes after hearing a door shut and quietly ran out side. What he saw horrified him. There, on the ground, was his sister. She was soaking wet, covered in mud, and it looked as if there was a little bit of blood on her face. The worst part was Rin's leg, it was bent in an odd way. Len was sure that it was broken. "Rin?" Len listened to hear if Rin was breathing. She was. Relief washed over Len. She wasn't moving and he had thought she was dead. He carefully scooped her up and walked into the house. Len had no idea where to put her. She was covered in mud and laying her down on her bed or the couch would just make that muddy too. In the end, Len just spread a bunch of towels over Rin's bed. He gently sat Rin on her bed and went back to bed.

The next day, their mother woke up coughing. She felt horrified as she saw the blood that had came from her mouth. She grabbed her phone and called to make an appointment with her doctor. Luckily they were able to get her in soon. She got dressed and left a note for the twins, telling them where she'll be. She left immediately afterwards.

Rin woke up, to her surprise, in her bed. The mud she was covered in had dried and most of it had fallen off. She sat up and turned towards the edge of the bed. She stood up and instantly felt a sharp pain in her right leg and fell down. Rin looked down at her leg. It was swollen and it hurt a lot. It was broken for sure. Rin tried getting up again and stood on her one good leg. She hopped towards her closet to get clean clothes for her to wear. After changing, Rin hopped to the living room and sat on the couch. It was really hard to get around for her.

Len came into the room eating a banana and holding an orange. He handed Rin the orange and she thanked him. "Don't worry, mom left." Len said suddenly. Rin was shocked. "Does he know!?" She thought. The last thing she remembered was being outside in the cold rain and her mother hurting her and coughing up blood. She knew that her mother didn't put her back in bed and she definitely didn't go back to her bed herself. "What happened?" She asked. Len sighed and told Rin what he had experienced. Rin turned pale. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone and I definitely won't let mommy know that I know!" Len quickly said.

Relieved, Rin asked "Where's mommy?" Pointing to the note on the table, Len explained that their mother had gone to the hospital. "How's your leg?" Len asked. Rin looked down a her leg. It was swollen and red. It was impossible to stand on and she could feel a sharp pain go through it every time she moved it. "It hurts, a lot. I think it's broken." Rin admitted. Len wasn't sure of what to do. He had to get her to a doctor or tell mom but what would she do? He could lie about what had happened. He looked at the note on the table and saw the phone number their mom left for them in case of an emergency. He grabbed the phone and began dialing the number. "What are you doing!?" Rin said, beginning to worry. "I'm calling mommy, we have to tell her about your leg." Rin turned pale again. She didn't want her mom finding out about her leg. "No, plea-" Rin started to say before Len interrupted her. "Don't worry. I'm going to lie and say you fell down the stairs, also I think it'd help if you were crying or yelling in the background. Can you do that?" Rin was scared but she trusted her brother. "Yes." She said, beginning to sniffle.

The appointment was almost over. She was waiting for the test results. It was taking awhile. Then her phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller's number displayed on the screen. She became worried. It was the home phone number. Her kids never called her unless it was an emergency. "Did something happen to Len!?" She thought. She quickly answered it. "Hello!? Is something wrong!?" She asked, worried. "Mommy!" It was Len's voice. "Rin just fell down the stairs and I think her leg is broken! It's bent in a weird way, what should I do!?" Len continued quickly. Their mom's urgency quickly disappeared. She didn't give a damn about Rin. The sound of her daughter crying made her smile. "That's what she deserves." She thought. "It's ok Len, I'll go tell a doctor. Just stay with your sister." She said calmly. Their mother left the room she was waiting in. She walked fast to a woman behind a counter. She told her what Len had said. "Oh, it's ok. I'll call an ambulance for them, just go back to your room and wait for your doctor." She calmly said with a smile. After telling to woman where she lived, the mother went back to her room.

Soon after, her doctor came in. He had a confused look on his face. The mother grew worried. "What's wrong with me?" She asked. "I don't really know how to explain this, but we don't know what's wrong with you. You seem to have some kind of unknown disease. It isn't contagious. We don't have any cures for it. It's like the common cold, except worse. I'm sorry to say that you don't have much time to live." The doctor explained. The mother was shocked. "How did this happen!?" She thought. "W-what do you mean!?" She said, fear building up inside her. "The virus you have seems to be affecting your immune system. Like I said we have no cures or any sort of treatment that could help. I've estimated that you've only have about a week to live. I'm sorry." The doctor explained further. She was in shock. She didn't know what to do or how to respond. She ran out of the room, and outside the hospital. She got in her car and burst into tears. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to die and not Rin?

She cried for what felt like hours until she heard a gentle tap on her car door. She looked out the window and saw a cat. It looked strange. The cat's fur was a very dark purple. It was almost black looking. The cat let out a long meow as if asking if it can come home with her. The mother opened the car door and the cat jumped in. She had always wanted a cat. She drove home and found that both her kids were gone. She remembered that an ambulance was sent for them. She walked towards the couch and sat down. The cat jumped up on here lap. It began meowing at her as if it were trying to tell her something. She stroked the cat's fur. She was exhausted and she really didn't want to have to deal with anything. She just wanted to sit there.

It was confirmed by the doctor that Rin's leg was indeed broken. The doctor had put a white cast on her leg. Since she couldn't walk, she was given crutches. Len sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. "How long does it take to put a cast on someone?" He wondered when finally, Rin came hopping out, using her crutches to support her. Len jumped up and ran towards her."Are you ok?" Len asked. "Yes, my leg doesn't hurt anymore." Rin replied.

Len felt relieved but then worried again. "How are we going to get home?" He thought. They didn't see there mom anywhere. Then he saw a girl. She had long teal colored hair pulled into two ponytails and was wearing a bright plain blue dress. She saw them and waved frantically at them. She was Rin's best friend, Miku. She was only two years older than them. She bounced over to them excitedly and hugged them both. "Hi!" She said. "When did you come here?" Rin said, surprised to see her friend. Miku had moved far away with her parents and rarely ever came to visit them. "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise visit but then your mom told us that you were at the hospital so we came to get you." Miku explained. She didn't want to tell them that they were only visiting because their father had died recently and they wanted to cheer them up but she didn't feel comfortable about bringing it up. "How long are you staying?" Len asked. "Only for two weeks." Miku said sadly, wishing she could've stayed longer.

Their conversation was interrupted as Miku's teal haired parents called for them. They left and dropped the twins off at their home and left for their home. Rin walked up to the front door and opened it. _Hissssssssss!_ Rin jumped back and screamed. Right in front of her was an evil looking, dark purple cat hissing at her. She'd always been afraid of cats. She would have fallen backwards had Len not been right behind her. As soon as the cat saw him, it walked away. They both looked at each other, confused and then walked into the house. The cat walked up to their mom, who was sitting on the couch, and jumped onto her lap.

Len could tell immediately that their mother didn't look good. She was pale and tired looking. "Are you ok mommy?" Len asked. Even though he knew what she had put Rin through, he couldn't help but worry about his mother. She smiled at her son and said "I'm ok, I'm just a little sick. I'll be fine." Len watched as she slowly got up and made her way towards her room. The cat followed her. Len turned to Rin and said "I forgot, I got you a present." Len told her to wait in her room while he left to get the present. He went to his room and reached under his bed to grab the present. He then carried it to Rin's room and gave it to her. It was wrapped in orange wrapping paper. He couldn't find any with pictures of oranges on it so it was the best he could do. Rin opened her present and gasped. Inside was a little orange plushie. The one that she always wanted. She hugged her brother and thanked him. Then he went back to his room and they both went to bed.

...

Their mother was worried. Very worried. She knew her time was almost up. She's been wanting to take it out on Rin all week but she couldn't. Rin was always either around Len or Miku. She couldn't find a way to separate her and now she's laying in her bed, unable to move. She was so angry. She didn't deserve this. Rin did. "If it wasn't for Rin, that car wreck wouldn't have happened!" She thought angrily. Blood rose from her throat as she went into a coughing fit.

Len woke up to his mom coughing. He walked out of his room to his mother's bedroom door. He slowly opened it and walked in. "Mommy?" He said. She had been coughing all week but now it seemed a whole lot worse. She looked deathly pale and skinnier than usual. She had patches of grey in her long blonde hair. Even her bright blue eyes seemed to have lost their color. "Len..." She mumbled in response. "come here...please." She continued. Len slowly walked up to her. He then noticed various spots of blood surrounding her. A little bit of blood slowly dripped from her mouth. Len was frightened. He had never seen his mother like this before. She smiled at him as he came closer. Her lips were dry and cracked some blood oozed out from them. "I'm dying." She said. Her voice was hoarse. "No mommy! You're going to be fine! I'll call 911!" Len quickly said. Even though he knew what she had done, he still loved his mother. "No honey, I've already visited a doctor. There's no cure or treatment that can help me. I don't have much time left." Len began to cry. At this moment, he had forgotten about what she had done. He had already lost his dad, he didn't want to lose his mom too! "Oh honey, don't cry. It'll be ok. I'll always be with you." Len wiped away his tears and looked at her. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

That's when she had a brilliant idea. If she couldn't punish Rin for what she's done than maybe Len can! "Yes there is." She answered. "What is it? I'll do anything!" Len said, desperate to fulfill his mother's last wish. "Get rid of that bitch." She said. "Mommy don't swear, you never swear!" Len said, shocked. "I'm sorry honey, I meant Rin." She apologized. He knew she had meant Rin. She expected him to do that!? "W-what do you mean?" Len asked, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she did. "Abandon her, have her disowned, leave her in the woods, or at least make sure you two go to two different families. Just make sure that whatever you choose to do, you do it before you two turn fourteen." She answered. "Mommy I can't!" Len said. "Honey, I know I raised you to not fight with your sister and to get along with her and to never say that you hate her, but you don't have to pretend anymore." She said calmly. "No mommy, I wasn't pretending. I love Rin!" That's when his mother used what strength she had to grab Len's hands. She looked into his eyes and said "Please do this for me." Len didn't know what to do. He loves his mom, but he also loves his sister. Len looked back into her pleading eyes and knew what he was going to do. "Ok, I will." He finally said. "Thank you Len, I love you." She said smiling. "I love you too." With that, the mother's grip was released and her eyes closed for the very last time.


End file.
